The computing age has dramatically affected the consumer knowledge base which, in turn, requires device and application providers to provide user-friendly and rich application functionality. Collaboration or content management systems provide a natural place to share ideas and information due in part to access and management abilities offered to multiple users, rich customization options, and a lightweight collaborative environment. However, a general problem pertains to reducing the amount of data sent from a server computer to a client computer during a web page navigation operation. One solution utilizes traditional web page navigation and employs data compression. A drawback associated with this solution is that data compression doesn't help enough. That is, the time it takes for the client computer to perform the traditional web page navigation is very large in spite of the fact that the data sent from the server computer to the client computer over a network is compressed (and hence smaller). Another solution utilizes non-navigation operations (i.e., “AJAX”) and requires a client computer to request specific data changes. Drawbacks associated with this solution include: a) a complete rewrite of the web page is required, b) each individual part of a page may update separately, which can be very expensive and inefficient, and c) page changes are not recorded in a browser history such that the back and forward buttons or other navigation features do not operate as expected.